


X Files: The Abduction Tapes

by JassyK12



Series: Agent Mulder's Day [6]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Agents Mulder and Doggett investigate an alien abduction tape...





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Dana Scully, Agent Fox Mulder, Agent John Doggett, or Bill Scully. The show and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. This takes place between season eight episodes DeadAlive and Vienen.

Chapter One The news 

FBI sports fields   
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC   
Wednesday, 1pm

Mulder was running on the sports fields near the FBI building on his lunch break one Wednesday afternoon. It was now in the fall, so Mulder kept his sweater on as he ran. He had only done a couple of laps when his cell phone rang. It was Scully. Mulder stopped to catch his breath back and answered on the fourth ring. “Scully? Are you okay?” He asked.   
“Mulder, I have news. I’m coming into the office now, I want to share something with you,” Scully told him. Mulder looked worried. “Okay. I’m coming back into the office now. Is everything okay?” he asked again. “Yes, Im fine. I’ll explain when you get here Mulder,” Scully replied. “Okay. See you in a bit,” Mulder told her before hanging up and sighed. He then continued to jog on for a bit more before leaving the sports field and began to make his way to the FBI building.   
Mulder opened the door to the X Files office half an hour later only to see Scully and her brother Bill sitting in front of his desk. Bill looked up at him with a frown and Scully let out an awkward sigh. “You tempo have met,” she said, and the men nodded. “Good to see you again Bill,” Mulder said as he held out his hand for Bill to shake. But Bill declined. “I was just uh, showing Bill where we work,” Scully told Mulder as her hands fell onto her pregnant belly. “And to give you some thought about what might happen next,” Scully told him. “What are you talking about?” Mulder asked as he moved around them before sitting down at his desk. Scully shared a look with Bill. “Mulder, Bill wants me to have a long break from the X Files and start my maternity leave early, mainly because he knows I haven’t had a vacation in three years,” Scully tried to explain.   
Mulder nodded slowly, trying to understand. “Okay, you’ll be having time off. When will you start that?” Mulder asked. “Effective immediately,” Bill chimed in. Mulder sighed. “I need you Scully,” he told her before taking her hands in his. “But if you feel this is the right thing for you to do…,” he said.  
“It is,” Bill interrupted firmly. Mulder chose to ignore him. “Then you may go. I just want what’s best for you and the baby,” he told her.   
Scully nodded and smiled a relieved smile at Mulder. “Thank you Mulder. But what will you do without me?” she asked. Mulder shrugged. “Don’t worry about me, Scully. I’m sure I’ll be okay working with Doggett,” he told her. Mulder gave her his most reassuring smile but inwardly he knew it was going to be hard working with the man.   
“Right, I think it’s time we hit the road. Dana?” Bill asked as he stood up and held the door open for his sister. Scully sighed at Bill’s briskness before giving Mulder a light hug. “Take care Mulder. I’m just going to inform Skinner and I’ll be back soon,” Scully told him before they shared one last look. Scully then turned on her heel and lead Bill out of the office before Bill closed the door behind him, leaving Mulder alone in the quiet and empty office.


	2. New Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Doggett and Mulder team up for the first time...

FBI Headquarters   
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC  
X Files Unit   
Same day, 2:30pm

Half an hour later there was a knock on Mulder’s office door. “Come in,” Mulder said as he looked up from the report he was editing. The door opened to reveal Agent Doggett standing at the door and holding a file in his hands. The two men looked at each other. “Agent Mulder. Where’s Agent Scully?” Doggett asked. “She’s on vacation,” Mulder told him, somewhat curtly. Doggett nodded tensely. “Mind if I come in?” he asked. “By all means,” Mulder told him, and Doggett nodded before closing the door behind him and entering the office.   
“Take a seat,” Mulder told him and Doggett did so. “An X File?” Mulder asked him hopefully as he nodded towards the file that Doggett had in his hands. “Not quite,” Doggett told him. He then tossed the file onto Mulder’s desk. “Just been given to me by AD Skinner. As you read it you’ll know it’s about a couple who claim they were abducted by aliens and have implants in them. They want to write a book on it. They made tapes to a psychiatrist to explain what happened and it’s our job to collect these tapes and store of them as we see fit,” Doggett explained. Mulder nodded as he read through the file. “You don’t believe them at all I take it?” Mulder asked. “It doesn’t matter what I believe,” Doggett said. “All I want to do is get these tapes and store them. Shall we?” Doggett asked as he stood up. “Okay,” Mulder said as he got up and put on his jacket before following Doggett out of the office and closing the door behind him.


	3. The tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agents Doggett and Mulder receive some tapes as evidence...

Therapies Clinic,   
Alexandria   
Same day

“Agents Mulder and Doggett this is Dr Landsey,” Carol, Dr Landsey’s receptionists said as she introduced the three men to each other later that day. “Pleasure,” Mulder said as they shook hands. “So you gentlemen are here to pick up the tapes,” Dr Rebecca Landsey said as she lead them to her office in the clinic. She was middle aged and her long dark brown hair was put up in a bun. Mulder felt a strange feeling in his chest as he followed her down the corridor. Uh oh, he thought, I think I like her. “Yes we are. Rest assured Doctor, the tapes will be stored with the utmost care,” Doggett answered when Mulder failed to speak. “That’s good to know,” Dr Landsey said as she smiled at them. They then reached her office and she opened the door for them to enter. They then sat in the chairs opposite Dr Landsey’s desk and watched as she opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a big enevelope marked Secret Information in big red letters.   
“ can I ask why it’s so secret?” Mulder said as he studied the package. “During the hypnosis the couple who were interviewed separately were able to describe the event in great detail, even down to identifying one of the beings as a Doctor who operated on them,” Dr Landsey said. “A doctor from where?” Doggett asked. “From the autopsy. His name they said was Dr Ishimru,” Dr Landsey replied, and Mulder looked up as he remembered the name. He then took the package from her desk. “We’ll keep these safe. Thankyou Dr Landsey,” Mulder said. Dr Landsey smiled. “Thankyou agents. We appreciate your help,” she said. Mulder nodded and they all shook hands once again before leaving the office.


	4. Playback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder lizstens to the tape despite a Doggett's protests...

En route to FBI Headquarters  
J Edgar Hoover Building  
Washington DC   
4pm

As Mulder drove him and a Doggett back to the FBI Building he decided to put on the tapes he was given, much to Doggett’s outrage. “Mulder, we can’t listen to these tapes. They’re confidential. We’re breaking the law,” Doggett argued as he took the tape out of the cassette player. But Mulder was stubborn and grabbed the tape from Doggett before putting the cassette back into the player again.   
“It’s research, Agent Doggett. The details won’t leave this car, I swear. I just need to know the events connection to Dr Ishimaru,” he said. Doggett thought for a moment. “You know I recognise that name. I did recently read through all your X Files. You’re guessing the same people who abducted this couple are the same people that abducted Agent Scully?” Doggett asked. Mulder nodded soberly before listening to the tape.


	5. He Connection and Scully's return...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder studies the doctor mentioned in the tapes before Scully comes back...

J Edgar Hoover Building   
FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
X Files Unit  
One week later

Agents Doggett and Mulder were sitting in the X Files office and editing reports. They had stored the tapes carefully away in the X Files cabinet and were still researching about Dr Ishimaru when there was a knock on the door. Mulder and Doggett stood up quickly as they rammed the Files back in Mulder’s desk. “In case it’s Scully, remember, not one word about this doctor. We don’t want to upset her,” Mulder warned Doggett who nodded. “Agreed,” he said. “Come in,” Mulder called, and sure enough Scully entered the office with a big smile on her face, looking refreshed and happy.   
“Mulder. Doggett,” she said happily. “Bill around? Is it safe?” Mulder joked as he gave Scully a light hug. “Yes he’s gone,” Scully said with a giggle. Doggett hugged her too. “Welcome back, Scully,” Doggett told her. “So, I’m back now. What did I miss?” She asked. Mulder and Doggett looked at each other as Mulder shrugged. “Oh not a lot. We’re just editing reports that’s all,” he told her. Scully raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh? Is that all?” she asked, and Doggett nodded. “Yes. I’ll just go and grab a coffee. You guys want anything?” Doggett asked. Scully opted for some tea and Mulder wanted a coffee. “So how was your vacation?” Mulder asked as he smiled fondly at her.   
Scully smiled back. “Really good. Bill took me onboard a fishing boat and we stayed there for a day. It was refreshing setting sail and Bill taught me how to steer,” she told him. “Cool. Catch any fish?” Mulder asked. Scully grinned. Bill did but I couldn’t. Fishing’s bit my strong point,” she said with a laugh.   
“Well you look radiant, Scully,” Mulder told her honestly. Scully blushed a little. “Thanks,” she said softly as they shared a moment. Then Scully cleared her throats. “Are you sure nothing happened while I was gone?” She asked. “Be honest,” she prodded.  
Mulder shrugged. “Scully don’t worry. There was nothing important. Doggett was just helping me edit reports that’s all. Honest,” he told her. Then Scully nodded. “Okay,” she said as she sat down. “Hand me a file, Mulder,” she told him with a grin. “I’m gonna edit like you wouldn’t believe,” she said. Mulder grinned back as he gave her a file. He knew Scully was a workaholic and loved her work on the X Files. “Edit away,” he said, and they both got down to work.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
